forever mine
by Princess Chiba
Summary: darien finds out what life would be like wiht out serena


FOREVER MINE 

Bye princess Chiba 

Serena was in front of Darien begging for an answer, one she would never get. 

Way cant you tell me what our thinking Darien" Serena screamed at Darien 

I love you so much and you cant tell me what you think about anything, you could at least give me comfort from knowing your not hurting inside how can I tell if you even care for me. 

The tears welled in her blue eyes; she brushed them away not wanted to show the pain he caused her. Oh Serena you cant let him do this to you not again, you love him but you just can't tell if he loves you back. Something tells me to leave so I run crying form the street corner we were standing on. 

Darien's POV 

As I watch her I know it hurts her but I cant let go cant show her how weak I am how scared I am inside I want her to think im strong and able to help her no matter what. I look at her and she is so strong so wonderful I know I don't deserve to have her with me now and if I don't change she will leave. You cant let her go she is the last of your family the last you have you just cant " the voice in my head screams. I still can't walk my legs wont move, slowly I walk back to my apartment. I reach the door and unlock it I remember the time we had together the happy and the sad and I know I most likely have lost her for sure. 

Im so tired I fall on to my bed think once again of what im sure I lost and how much I need it back. 

I fall in to a deep sleep and wait for my dreams to over come me. I wish I knew where she was now he thought as his dream overcame him. 

~Dream~ 

The fog is thick, slowly a person comes into view I know this person but instead of it being the princess it's the princess of Pluto, Setsuna. I walk closer to her and she turns to me, that face to this day it still leaves me in awe, I mean for a five million year old woman she looks pretty good. 

"Prince " she calls to me 

"Setsuna I have not seen you in oh lets see FIVE HOURS what are you doing in my dream," I yell that girl sure can be annoying 

"well I would not have to worry about you if you could take care of yourself, you know why im here" she strikes back 

Its about Serena isn't it " I ask my head down 

What else" she states " the matter is that of her but more of you. I need you to quit messing up my time gate, I swear one fight and you think that she is going to leave you. Do you know what its like to fix a time rift" I drop my head I have no clue im a prince not a guardian

"That's what I thought" she seems so proud she knows more then me 

"Well do you want to see what might happen if you didn't have Serena" she ask even though she knows the answer 

"Sure I state lowly I knew she would something like this 

"Then follow me and get lost im not finding you and trust me you don't want that" she starts to walk 

the next thing I see is a door, a plain door in front of me, I turn to Setsuna she nods her head and I walk through. Inside are a fireplace and a few chairs. Im in a kitchen of some sort, I walk forward and stop fast. Through a door way walks Rei, she looks different older and heavier. She is preggnet (im sorry I tried to spell it but I could not find it in spell check) I laugh this is Rei the person I thought most likely to never have kids. After her to other children walk in the look just like Rei that's so weird I think that Rei would have two kids. 

"Hi honey " Rei said cheerfully to me

My breath catches and I swear I saw never that coming 

Im was about to answer when I see Chad behind me, I let out my breath " wow I swear she scared me" don't get me wrong I like Rei and she is nice and all but never could I do that. 

"Hi baby" Chad replies 

"Did you have a good day?" Rie ask sweetly 

"As always" he smiles and kisses the two children 

"So have you talked to Serena lately" Chad asked softly 

"I talked to her yesterday her and Seiya are doing fine and the baby is a girl" Rei says calmly 

"SEIYA" I scream "She is with Seiya oh dear god I cant believe this and they have a baby I think im going to keel over" I scream. I look to sets for help here and she is laughing at me what nerve. 

Well how about we look in on the happy couple" sets says still laughing 

The seen around me changes and there is Serena I try to run to her but I cant Seiya is there first. 

Oh I hate that guy, I swear he touches her im going to hurt him so badly that he would have to be a starlight to be a girl. Sets is really laughing now, I swear that girl can really let loose when she wants to. She looks so unhappy and soon I see why. As I watch Seiya walks to her and is yelling about her baby. 

I swear Serena I don't know why you have to keep that thing around me you know I hate kids" he screams at her and I want to kill him. 

Why don't you love the baby Seiya its your and you know it" she yells back she is scared I know it but still strong

That thing is not mine slut" he yells this time he walks close to her and is about to hit her. I jump forward but nothing I can do will stop him. The blow hits her full force and she hits the ground hard I run to her but Im unable to touch her hold her. 

I turn to sets" I know what I must do now take me back to my time please" I beg 

As you wish prince" she states simply 

End dream 

I wake with sweat pouring on my face and I know what I have to do. I race to my coat and get my rose. Seconds later Tuxedo mask jumps from his window. I race to her house. God I don't want that to happen to her I don't want her to be in pain I want her with me where I cant protect her care for her and now Im going to show her how much I love her. I reach her window and slip in. she sleeps so deep I know I wont wake her. I look at my angel sleeping in her bed so sweetly. I walk to her and see on her pillow are teardrops. A painful remainder of the pain I caused her. I winch at it I never want her to feel pain again. Slowly I bring my lips to hers, so sweet I think how I could ever live with out her. She stirs and I watch her blue eyes shine in the darkness Im down on one knee. 

Serena my love, I love you more then life itself. I would do anything to make you happy and I never want to cause you pain I cant tell you how much I wish I could take back all the things I did to ever make you cry. You are my life and I know you want to hear me tell you everything but the truth is that im scared that if I start to I won't stop. Im scared that if I tell you what I think that you will leave but now I know that if I don't tell you going to make my worse nightmare come true and leave me alone like all the people I loved. I want you to know that you belong in my world and that the love you give and the hope I see everyday in you eyes makes me never want to leave you. I love you Serena now and forever. I finish and she stares at me tears in her eyes. 

"Darien I love you." she says as she jumps into my arms. It feels so good to have her in my arms again I missed her so much. I turn to look into her eyes and I see that hope again and now she will be with me forever. 

"I cant you how much that means to me all I want is you to tell me what you feel sometimes," she says through her tears. 

"Im always going to tell you how I feel I love you some much and a life with out you is no life for me" I say lovingly with a kiss and tears I hold her through the night knowing she is forever mine to hold. 

End 

Well people that is my story if you liked this one read " Dreams don't always mean truth " by princess Chiba and Ail-chan. Please give me reviews I hope you all liked it and tell me if I did something wrong im new at this and I need tips!!!! J

JA NE 

I WISH I OWNED SAILOR MOON BUT I DON'T SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!


End file.
